Evander Remus
Evander Remus is a human male who served as one of the very few Primarchs of the old Empire. Evander Remus is a force sensitive noble of Had Abbadon where he was born and held the noble rank of Equis. Evander eventually grew powerful and cast off his chains as a slave of the Emperor and laid claim to the title of Emperor himself in defiance of the Third Galactic Empire. At the Battle of Tython Evander was captured by the resurgent Empire. It is known that he was taken to a secret Imperial prison on Bastion but little else is known. History Early History Born the mythical Had Abbadon, born to a wealthy family of land owners who were force sensitive, and used that to keep themselves wealthy. Evander was born into the life many had wanted on Had Abbadon, since the end of Kyrat's Sith Empire, and the rise of Gore's Galactic Empire and then Kicka's Galactic Empire, Evander waited his day where he would show his face in the galaxy. His parent's friends of the local government, which was ruled by an Absolute monarchy style Consul, which was ironic as the Consul still held elections and somehow always was voted into power. The title official title of Consul of Had Abbadon was a hereditary title to the Varus family, whom had much prestige and honor amongst the people of Had Abbadon, but Evander had not gotten along with the son, Publius Varus, the Heir of the Throne, causing much conflict with him throughout his educational life. Evander attended the Had Abbadon Military Academy, planning to enlist in the Had Abbadon Defense Force, where he would serve his life on a planet that rarely had to deal with pirate, his life in the military would be easy, as his father was close to the Colonel General of the HADF, who was going to enlist Evander as a Senior Colonel, a very wealthy and prestigious postion, but Evander never got the chance. When he graduated the Had Abbadon Military Academy he life changed, ever so greatly. He became aware of his force sensitivity and wanted to perfect it, but didn't know how to go about it. He left Had Abbadon figuring that he'd always be able to return due to having the coordinates in his ship, that all went wrong as he left the Deep Core Security Sector, he was attacked by the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer the "Venerate", under Captain Tycho. After his ship was destroyed he was taken in by the Captain, and put aboard the now Medical Frigate, the Venator-class Star Destroyer "MedBay A", under Commander Saeu. Aboard the Ship was Sith Lord Octavius Rex, having recently been to Byss to handle some of Lord Hadrian's business, and some Sith Military business. Rex, whom met with the young man realized that he had great potential, and took him under his wing. Rex, already an Aging Sith Lord realized that he needed someone to succeed him, and Evander was the perfect one. Evander trained under Rex, but it was more of a Jedi Master, Jedi Knight kind of relationship, as both Rex and Evander knew that they served the Emperor, not their own needs. Both concerned with conquest and domination of the Empire, but Evander grew out of being part of the Empire, during the closing days, he served with an Inquisitor, Alric, one of the finest in the Emperor's Inquisition. Evander eventually finished his training under Rex and moved on to do what he sought to do, find Had Abbadon and bring it into compliance with the Sith Empire, despite his dislike for the Sith Emperor's way of going about things. Evander was soon introduced to Hadrian Kicka™, the son of Aeaolen Kicka™, and once the Emperor-Primarch of the Galactic Empire, and the Imperial Inquisition. Evander knew that if he made nice with Hadrian he would become very well into the new Empire, and Evander did just that. Evander only a Sith Knight at the time was recognized by a young female Sith Apprentice, Dani Nea, a little hot, fire cracker. She and Evander soon become well to know with each other, Evander eventually fell into having sexual relations with the girl while on protection assignment over Korriban. The relationship between Evander and Dani was strictly sexual, their was not any love, just tons of passion and lust. Unfortunately, Dani soon became increasing powerful, and Evander, despite his growing affection for the girl, had to eliminate her. His instincts took over, and he didn't abide by his beliefs, after they had slept together one night Evander killed his Apprentice, and disposed of the body, he wasn't exactly heartbroken, rumor has it that he went back to bed after he disposed of the body. With having successfully complete the protection detail of a High General, Hadrian promoted Evander to Sith Lord and gave him command of the 91st Impero-Sith Battlegroup, a dominant fleet and army; one of the newest to come off the line. His objective now, find Had Abbadon. Having secured enough trust and understanding, Evander was given special permission from the Imperial Directorate to go into the Deep Core. That is where Evander begun, on Byss. Swearing an Old Allegiance Evander stood as the first of the Knights took their positions. Primarch Evander Remus stood watching over the ceremony, being their in the place of the Emperor who wasn't able to make it to the Core. "Primarch Remus, we swear ultimate fealty and loyalty to the Emperor!" Evander stood watching as the 50 or 60 Imperial Knights offered up their sabers to the heavens. "Good, swiftly Master Dante, follow me." The ceremony was then handed to Primarch Rex who was a close friend of the Emperor's as well as a fellow Primarch. Evander and Master Dante quickened their pace to the new Palace of the Knights, the new home of the recently re-organized Imperial Knights. "Master Dante, I need to speak with you." Dante, the Master of the Imperial Knights looked at the Primarch and nodded. "Yes Primarch?" Evander turned and looked at Palace, guarded by the Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. "The Emperor, he is surrounding himself with an inner circle." The Master of the Imperial Knights slumped his head down. "Advisors again Primarch Remus?" Remus nodded and his eyes dropped to the floor. "Yes, and I'm quite worried." Master Dante looked at the Primarch and placed his hand on his shoulder, Remus looked at the Master. "It's bad Dante, Grand Vizier! The Executor! For the Force sake! The Executor!" Dante turned and rubbed his chin. "Is it maybe a power play?" Remus shook his head in unknowing. "I haven't a clue Dante, I haven't a clue." They both looked at the floor, which bore an Imperial symbol. Outside the sound of Marching could be heard, the sound of stormtroopers boots clacking, then the sound of lightsabers igniting. The thoughts rushed through the head of both Dante and Remus, they, with sabers drawn and ignited rushed to the large palace doors. Outside they saw a man at the head of what looked like a legion of Stormtroopers, and Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. The two de-ignited their sabers and buckled them. "Dante, you thought what I thought?" Dante looked at him with the face of true fear. "I felt and thought it my friend, I felt it." The man at the head of procession was none other then Primarch Lothar Konstantine, a friend of the Primarch's and the Emperors. "I did not sense him..." Dante laughed at the comment of the Primarch. "Neither did I, tricky bastard!" Remus looked back at Dante, and jolted his head to the center of the Palace of the Knights. They started their walk back. "I am worried Master Dante, I really am." Dante nodded as he folded his hands behind his back. "I understand your fear Primarch, but we cannot do anything." As Dante spoke he looked to the stairs of the Palace and a man strode down, with 4 troopers flanking him, meters apart. Remus had his back turned to the man, admiring the Palace. "Quiet a nice Palace don't you think Master Dante?" Before Remus could expand Dante tapped him on the shoulder, Remus turned to see the Grand Vizier. "Primarch Remus! Master Dante!" The Grand Vizier said with a grand tone. The man, Alexander Brutus was not like that at all, he just wanted to seem big. "Lord Brutus! How nice of you to show up!" Remus laughed as he spoke. Dante was somewhat confused. "Master Dante, Grand Vizier and Lord Alexander Brutus, a close friend of mine." Dante was confused. "Pleasure to meet you Vizier Brutus." Dante nodded shaking his head at the man. "Gentlemen, I must leave, I must go speak with a man about a dog." The men all laughed as Remus left the room. Meeting of Interests The ship rushed out of hyperspace and Remus was already in the hanger of the "Defiler". Remus stood awaiting his shuttle, the Nune-class Imperial shuttle, as he boarded the shuttle he looked back and waved for the small squad of Stormtroopers to follow him, they rushed out of their seats and ran onto the shuttle. "Figured you boys would like something to do." The Commander of the squad nodded and tipped his uniform hat to the Primarch. "Primarch, mind if I ask why we are here?" Remus looked at the trooper, the plastic helmet ruined all personality the troopers had, but it was better, killing one wasn't so personal. Remus had the thought of smacking the trooper, or crushing his windpipe but he didn't. "Visit a friend of the Emperor's trooper, I suggest you keep your questions to yourself, or inside your little helmet, or it'll be your windpipe." The trooper sat back. "I apologize Primarch." Evander laughed. "Calm down trooper, we are not all assholes in this Empire, just most of us." The other troopers laughed, the one kept quiet. "Primarch Remus, is it true that the Executor post is back?" Remus looked at the Sergeant and nodded. "Aye Sergeant, not exactly what we wanted but, as the Empire grows larger, we need and pray for advisors." The Sergeant looked somewhat afraid, or scared. "I agree Sergeant, we are all like that." Remus sat back and sighed. "Lord Remus, we have arrived at the coordinates given." Remus nodded, the troopers lined up correctly and Remus marched out. The arrival of the guardians made Evander smile, while Evander was clearly outnumbered he was never outgunned. He looked up into the atmosphere as the ship pasted by. The Imperious-class Star Destroyer, also known as the Advanced Star Destroyer by many outside parties. Evander looked at the guards and nodded. "Stay here gentlemen, this is between me and Fel." Evander walked the hallways of the mountain fortress, it was quite impressive. It almost mad him feel at home on Bastion or even Had Abbadon. Evander was rarely away from home, and he didn't like being away from home, it usually meant being away from the Empire, and he didn't like that. The arrival at the Throne Room made him smile, it seemed that Evander remembered the old Sith Empire throne room. "It's nice to see that Fel doesn't change." The Guards kept quiet around him. "Lord Fel, we meet again." Evander chuckled as the guards left the room. "It's nice to see you've kept some Sith about your Mountain fortress." Evander again laughed, Evander was able to laugh in the presence of the man, Fel knew if he touched Evander, Aeaolen would not be pleased, though Evander was not a disrespectful fool. Evander always liked Fel, he had a talent for liking people who were very smart. "Lord Fel, jokes aside." Evander stepped forward, folding his hands behind his back. "I, Evander Remus, Primarch of the Kicka Empire come forth as a representative of the Kicka Empire, and it's most glorious Emperor, Hadrian Kicka." Evander hated formalities but it was only proper to introduce himself and state his business. Evander awaited the speaking of Fel, he knew Fel would speak soon, as Fel liked to handle things swiftly, or at least that's what Aeaolen had told him. "I came to discuss the possible Alliance of the Obelisk and the Kicka Empire from the Emperor, on guidance from his father." The tension in the room changed, and Evander changed his stance, and become more diplomatic, and simply an envoy, not a Primarch. "The Empire needs someone beside the Sith who are now engaged in a Civil War. You are a intelligent and true leader Fel." Evander tried to see the man and could not, the fire burned to hard to see through. "It will be done in moments Lord Fel, my guards are bringing it to me right now." As the door to the throne room opened in walked 4 Imperial Knights, in the center of the a member of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps., Hadrian had already planned ahead of it, he foresaw that it would happen. Evander took the treaty and dismissed the men. "Here you are Lord Fel, all we need is your signature." Evander awaited the decision of the Lord. "As you wish Lord Fel." Evander ran to catch up with the Knights who had just left. The meeting was concluded, the alliance signed, and the galaxy a safer place...for the Empire and her allies. The Disappearance Evander was taken away on Hypori from his fortress when Emperor Hadrian had issued the order for the Erus Bellum to remove of the Primarchy and what is now known as the Council of Death, however, the man who arrived to bring him to become the Emperor's Hand was none other then Dark Jedi Overlord Hecate. Evander trained under the Dark Jedi Overlord but begun to distance himself from the Dark Jedi Order when the conspiracy of betrayal seeped into the Order, Evander fled to the Unknown Regions. Evander hadn't returned him in many years, however his contacts within the Empire kept him informed of events. Evander sought refugee with the Chiss Ascendancy however he was met with closed arms, he expected to find other's who would accept him, but not in the manner he found. Evander stumbled upon the new Vagaari Empire, a mixed Vagaari and Human conglomeration where technology was prosperous. Evander remained with the Vagaari for a time, he became extremely well respected with the Vagaari, Evander taught many Vagaari the force which they had been forsaken from for a long time. Evander returned to the known galaxy in order to meet with his family on Had Abbadon and tie up some lose ends. Evander returned to Had Abbadon and tied up all the lose ends he could. Evander was able to reposition himself as the Head of the House of Remus; removing the title from his cousin. Evander purged his own family from the house, nearly 17 members of the family had been conducting illegal activities; such as corruption and selling votes for favors and credits. Evander was also able to straighten out the Imperial Governor of the planet. The Had Abbadon High Imperial Council lead by the High Councilor of Had Abbadon (the Imperial Governor) was disbanded and the Had Abbadon Imperial Senate was returned and Evander's cousin, Tehl, was elected as the Imperial Chancellor of Had Abbadon. The power of the Imperial Nobility was re-cemented on Had Abbadon as well. Crowned. Evander however had other ideas on his mind when he returned to the Galactic Empire, it was only a short time after his return that a distant relative, Emperor Fel, issued a blanket order for the retreat of the Galactic Empire, allowing the galaxy to slip into rebellion, infuriated with this Evander moved to strike against the Emperor however, the Emperor was protected by a vast array of defenses, including the Kicka family and vast divisions of fanatically loyal Stormtroopers. Evander returned to his homeworld of Had Abbadon and called for the population to cast out the "False" Emperor and rise against the heresy he spread. The population was willed by Evander's charismatic nature; the population of Byss soon followed. It was not long before 2 Imperial Fleets had joined Evander and another one soon followed behind; Evander however had his sights set on galactic domination and viewed the fragile, yet ever powerful New Sith Order as a threat, therefore he immediately struck a claim on the mantle of the Dark Lord of the Sith; something which he knew would gain him much reputation. With his claiming of the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, and the combination of a new apprentice, Evander believed he could re-create the once great Sith Empire's of the past. His Apprentice, Orn, had been dispatched to Manda'lor to pick up former Mandalorian General Tyrus Fett. Orn returned with the General and Evander revealed that the General was in fact loyal to Evander. Evander brought the two, the new General and Orn to the ancient Sith Citadel where the Sith Council once convened, and before a massive statue of Ludo Kressh, one of Evander's major influences, Evander proclaimed the New Sith Empire. It was his attack on the New Jedi Temple on Tython which led to the demise of Evander Remus, or so it was suspected. He was captured by a group of Imperials and brought to a secret prison in the depths of Bastion. He is currently housed there now. Personality Evander Remus is an aristocrat, he believes that those who are in-line with him are of higher esteem then those who are against him, however Evander has many "rivals" who he highly respects. Evander is a kind hearted, charismatic man who has a long family history in loyalty and honor, Evander abides by a strict moral code which his family and himself have set down. While Evander might seem like a calm, leading individual on the outside, deep down he does things out of fear, or out of curiosity, however he rarely allows the deep effects show. Evander deals with anxiety because of his past, always wonder and anxious about what will happen; however as he's growing older the anxiety subsides. Evander is a unique man when it comes to his knowledge, he is considerate of others knowledge and often uses it to his own advantage, learning from friends and foes, Evander is extremely "smart" when it comes to speaking, seemingly knowing what to say when he needs to say it, however that is not always the case as he says some...less then intelligent things once and a while. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Sith Characters